


Uma nova história

by Ncffarias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Malfoy Manor, Multi, Other, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, Smart Harry Potter
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ncffarias/pseuds/Ncffarias
Summary: Quando três se tornarem um, uma nova história começa. Onde veremos quem esta mentindo, quem está dizendo a verdade, passados mil anos e chegou a hora do Dragão proteger a Santa Oculta, onde a inteligência será a arma para vencer essa guerra de uma vez por todas.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter





	1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 - A profecia

Há quase mil anos atrás, quatro grandes bruxos tiveram a coragem de criar uma fortaleza, onde aqueles que tivessem poderes seriam bem vindos á aprender com segurança.  
O primeiro, prezava a verdadeira coragem, cavalherismo e a ousadia.  
O segundo, tinha a preferência de quem tinha a astucia, a engenhosidade e ambição.  
A terceira tinha o foco na inteligencia, sagacidade, criatividade e individualidade.   
E a ultima exaltava a paciência, a lealdade, o trabalho duro, e o principal a dedicação.  
Suas familias e casas ficaram conhecidas ao redor do mundo, os seus familiares se tornaram os seus simbolos, sua reliquias foram exaltadas.  
à aqueles que dizem que a sua magia se perdeu, outros que eles se fundiram pelos corredores do castelo, alguns alegam ser os herdeiros.

Mal sabem o que realmente aconteceu, á mil anos nos corredores de Hogwarts tivemos segredos, lagrimas, uma lenda e o que não pode faltar... Uma profecia.

Passados mil anos, três se tornaram um, a fortaleza que oculta o dragão adormecido, surgirá em um novo amanheçer.Passados mil anos o fornecedor, a águia santa e aquele que possuí á má fé, irão se revelar.  
Passados mil anos a escuridão irá chegar, lendas serão desfeitas, amizades serão desfeitas e amores serão perdidos. Dois Lordes irão cair, para cada escuridão existe uma luz, para cada mentira uma verdade.  
O teixugo, a águia e a cobra renascerá na casa do leão.  
O principe e o negro irá ter uma nova chance. Voltas eles irão dar quando o ouro encontrar....Quando quatro familias sobrar um, outras duas familias aparecerá..... O leal vai ser chave para o mundo não acabar.....  
Passados mil anos tudo irá mudar....  
Passados mil anos tudo vai voltar para o lugar....


	2. Pietro Henry Malfoy

Bem vindo á Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. 

Ano 1001 d. C.

Hoje é mais uma formatura do setimo ano dos alunos de Hogwarts, o castelo esta em festa, os elfos se superaram nas comidas, mas as incertezas sobre o mundo mundano cresce a cada dia.  
A bravura se junta com a astuscia, e novas historias estão sendo escritas. E hoje é que a minha começa, ouço o meu nome sendo chamado " Evans, Pietro" e já sei que está na hora do meu discurso para fechar a entrega dos diplomas. A sorte é que o discurso já estava feito, e o digo de forma continua e simples e nem percebi quando acabou pois pelas novas revelações eu não saberia o que falar, perante a minha descoberta desta tarde.  
Rezei para a Lady Hectare, para hoje ser um dia perfeito, somente alegria, onde iria ver os meus pais depois de meses, os meus irmãos mais velhos que já se formaram, mas nada saiu como planejado, a minha mente esta na conversa que eu não deveria ter ouvido e nem me intrometido nesta tarde, agora não é a hora de me arrepender, é a hora de crescer. 

Alguns horas antes.

Ultimo dia de rondas pelos corredores do castelo, ultimo dia que acordei e fui para o salão comunal para todas as reifeições, irei sentir saudades da minha segunda casa, as vezes eu tenho a sensação que o castelo conversa comigo, e me mostra os melhores lugares para ver as belezas ocultas da Escocia, além de alguns cantos escondidos para alguns encontros rapidos.  
Agora só falta ir para o corredor no setimo andar e eu posso voltar para as masmorras e me preparar para as ultimas horas até o incio da formatura. Até que eu ouço uma voz desconhecida e decido investigar.  
\- Emyris, volte aqui agora e termina de me contar essa história.  
-Morgana, eu tenho que voltar, eu não sei se o Arthur precisa de mim.  
-Você e este mundando, não sei o que você viu nele, mas daqui você não sai, alias ninguem sai até você me contar o que aconteceu com a Helena, e por que ela é um fantasma agora.

Eles conhecem a Lady Corvinal? Mas por que a Lady Le Fay e o Lord Emyris estão aqui, bem se não tem como sair daqui melhor eu ouvir esta história, ainda mais de for com a fantasma que sempre me ajudou na lição de casa.

-Morgana, seja razoavel, podemos deixar isto para outra hora.  
\- Merlin, não podemos, você sabe que dia que é hoje, é a formatura dele, você precisa me contar tudo o que aconteceu, não podemos ter certeza que ela irá passar hoje, e ela se recusa a me contar.

\- Tudo bem, então é melhor você se sentar

Neste momento tudo que se pode ouvir era a voz de Merlin contando a historia de Helena Corvinal.

\- Há quase 18 anos atrás, Helena foi para a casa do seu pai, Rupert, por causa da construção do castelo, em um dos bailes feito pelo Duque de Blackmoor ela conheçeu, Henry, um jovem muito bonito, culto, onde ela se encantou e se apaixonou perdidamente. Depois daquela temporada de bailes, eles continuaram a se corresponder e a se encontrar e o impensavél aconteceu pois ela estava disposta a desistir do seu titulo de Lady Corvinal, para ficar com Henry, e ela queria contar para todos, como era belo o seu amor e futuro pretendente.  
Pensando que ele era mundando, ela disse que iria viajar para cuidar de uma parente que estava enferma, mas que na volta dela, ele poderia falar com o seu pai. Pobre Helena, o que ela não sabia, é que ele era um bruxo, e estava mais perto dela do que ele imaginava. Morgana você lembra do primeiro baile que teve aqui em Hogwarts onde nós colocamos o Chapeu Seletor?

\- Claro que me lembro, você foi para a Sonserina, e depois de muito custo aquele peste de colocou na Corvinal

\- Boas memorias, boas memorias, o que você não sabe é que naquele baile marcou o encontro entre Helena e Henry, o nome dele na verdade era Cadmus sobrinho de Salazar.  
Mas eu não sei se você se lembra Morgana, mas naquele dia foi anunciado o casamento entre Cadmus e Jane Weasley.   
\- Sim eu me lembro desses anuncio, o contrato estava feito, aquilo era só para fins de diversão e para o Cadmus que preferiu ir estudar nas Indias fosse aprensentado na sociedade.  
\- Sim correto, porém somente quando o anuncio foi feito, Helena percebeu quem era o rapaz que ela se envolveu, ela conseguiu passar despercebida por quase todos, os seus padrinhos perceberam que algo estava errado e foram atrás dela.  
Salazar e Helga a encontraram na torre de astronomia, bem perto do balcão, eles me disseram depois que parecia que ela iria pular. Eles conversaram e descobriram que ela estava perdidamente apaixonada por aquele que a enganou, e ela o chamou de Malfoy. Henry Malfoy.  
\- Meses se passaram e Cadmus continuava de Helena, e tudo piorou quando ele descobriu que ela estava gravida dele. Ele atentou contra a vida dela, com uma maldição sombria, mas na hora Helga chegou e conseguiu salvar a vida de Helena e do bebê, em uma conversa rapida, decidiram esconder os dois. Rowena ficou desesperada, procurou a filha em todos os cantos e continentes conhecidos, menos no subterranio do proprio castelo.  
-Você não esta falando da Camara Secreta está? Eu já falei para o Salazar parar com esta história, aquele menino não tem juizo nenhum.

\- Sim é a Camâra do Salazar, não adianta falar Morg, eles são adultos e eu acho que eles sabem o que fazem. Mas foi junto do familiar da Sonserina que o bebê nasceu, um bebê muito poderoso que não pode ser criado pela mãe. Por ser solteira e ter fechado o seu coração para todos, Helena entregou a criança para a prima de seu pai. Eleodora Evans para que sempre ela pudesse ficar perto e ver o crescimento do seu filho. Mas dois anos depois, uma ela sumiu novamente e quando voltou ela já era um fantasma, e aquele lunatico do Barão a matou e logo se matou em seguida.

\- Merlin, não sei o que dizer, então ela voltou para o castelo para ficar perto do filho.  
\- Sim Morgana e Salazar queria ensinar Pietro o seu sobrinho neto como deveria, não sei se ele esta pensando em fazer dele um herdeiro, porém o menino já tem fundos para uma vida confortavél, Helena deixou a parte da sua fortuna da Corvinal para ele, e o restante ficou para o irmão dela. E eu prometi que até quando eu vivesse eu estaria zelando por este menino

\- Não sei o que dizer Merlin, só você ouviu a profecia, temos que guardar isto com a nossa vida  
Eu não conseguia ficar mais aqui, eu sempre soube que era adotado, e que a minha mãe tinha falecido. Me foi prometido contar a minha verdadeira historia depois da minha formatura. Eu não conseguia respirar, o ar estava denso, eu sinto Hogwarts tentando me ajudar, eu tenho que sair daqui. Eu não consigo ver, mas derepente eu ouço.  
-Quem esta ai?  
\- Homom Revelium  
O meu corpo entra na sala contra a minha vontade, e vejo naquele momento o por que as duas pessoas erão tão poderosas. Enquanto Merlin era alto, com olhos verdes, cabelos meio grisalhos, você não poderia chama-lo de fraco, algo nele lhe inspirava e assutava. Já Morgana, é linda, um pouco baixa, mais com olhos castanhos como mel, pele bronzeada e com um olhar assustador. A magia em volta dos dois era uma coisa magnifica de se ver, como uma orquestra de cores e formas diferentes. Eu ainda não conseguia falar, eu estava anestesiado, como se a minha capacidade de fazer qualquer coisa tivesse sido perdida no momento que a vi.  
\- Qual é o seu nome rapaz Morgana me perguntou, e de perto a sua voz parecia uma bela melodia, onde eu poderia ouvi-la cantar, falar o dia inteiro.  
\- Pietro Henry Malfoy - no momento que eu disse isto ouvi sons de choque, rostos palidos, e a minha verdadeira mãe Helena Corvinal do meu lado.  
Conversamos durante uma hora e ficou decido, eu não tive que perdoar a minha mãe, pois ela foi engada. Mas ela disse que iria continuar no castelo, pois tinha muito trabalho á fazer, ver a minha descendencia, ver os seus sobrinhos e ser guardiã da história.

70 anos depois.

Pietro teve uma vida boa, se mudou para França e construiu um imperio o nome Malfoy era conhecido por todo mundo bruxo. Antes dele falecer ele deixou um recado, se eles fossem voltar para Inglaterra nenhum Malfoy poderia se casar com descentes da Sonserina ou Corvinal.  
Pois eles sempre tem que ser sanctimonia vincent semper.  
Mas no fundo ele o seu obejtivo era protejer o mundo de uma grande tragedia.  
E assim começou a Familia Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sim, gente dois capitulos no mesmo dia rsrs  
> Mas enfim, se vocês não entenderem é só me avisar!

**Author's Note:**

> Olá gente tudo bom????  
> Bem esta é a minha primeira fic no site, mas eu tenho ela também no Nyah fanfic....  
> Depois de 8 anos eu decidi refazer uma história minha, e vamos ver se eu ainda levo jeito para isto!!!!


End file.
